Social networks have become an integral part of peoples' lives. Millions of people use social networks every day to communicate about a variety of topics, publish opinions and share information. Marketing experts have long recognized that an effective marketing strategy must include a presence on social networks. For example, many corporate users, particularly those that sell consumer products, communicate through Twitter as well corporate pages on LinkedIn and Facebook to reach social network users (their audience). It has been found, however, that social network presence alone is not adequate to maintain and more importantly, increase brand awareness, company influence, number of followers and ultimately sales of products or services. A user must actively engage and create a relationship with social network users (i.e., user's audience) directly in order to be effective. User engagement may include tweeting and retweeting and posting articles and comments on various topics for social network users (i.e., user's audience). High social media influence (called influencers) is desired but difficult to achieve because content relevant to the topics associated with the user (and of interest to the user's audience) is difficult to identify with current methods and systems.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide methods and systems to improve upon the current methods and systems.